Towards a Dream
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Full summary inside.When searching for her cousin, an earthen girl and her two friends fall into the Inner World. Hunter and the others then encounter two new enemies, what happens when earthens & Spider Riders meet? The battle for their lives has begun
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind, this is the first-self insertion done with my friend in this anime. Constructive Criticism accepted.

**Arisu: Hi everyone, this is our first self-insert :D  
Akki: Whoop de doo...  
Arisu: Alright then, since Akki isn't in the mood, I'll have the honor of saying the disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OURSELVES, OUR VILLIANS, PLOT AND THE ONE EXTRA CHARACTER WITH US!  
Akki: -.-' have fun reading…because the prologue and chapter one are combined. **

_FULL Summary: _When searching for her cousin, an earthen girl and her two friends fall into the Inner World. Hunter and the others then encounter two new enemies, what happens when earthens & Spider Riders meet? The battle for their lives has begun. The Invectids and Spider Riders must unite to fight off these evils, otherwise, it's into the belly of the beasts for them…

_Human Pairings/Triangles_: AqunexHunterxCorona, BeerainxBuguese, MagmaxOC, IgneousxAlysii

_Spider Pairings:_ ShadowxVenus, (more to be added?)

"Dialogue"  
_'Thoughts'  
_-~-~- scene change

* * *

**Prologue: The journey begins**

Three 15 year old girls grinned as they stared at the temple in front of them.

"I can't believe it! My grandpa told us about this and it's actually here!" An auburn headed girl named Alysii, exclaimed. Alysii's appearance was simple, her hair was tied up in a long ponytail and she was dressed in a red t-shirt with a white open vest and dark blue ankle-high jeans. The girl stood with her red converse shoes at her height of 5'4''.

"Yeah, this is so cool!" Reichii, a 5'2'' chestnut head, grinned. Reichii was dressed in a purple tank top with navy blue shorts and white tennis shoes, and her shoulder length hair was clipped with barrettes.

Toni, the other girl with them, gave a blank stare at the wall engravings around them. Toni was 5'5'' and was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and grey jeans. Her hair was short and dark brown with one red highlight.

Alysii was jumping in excitement, "Maybe this is where my cousin went!" Alysii exclaimed in excitement, "He must have come here! He always loved listening to grandpa's stories and dreamed of this place!"

"Didn't he, like, run off somewhere four years ago? He was only thirteen(1) right??" Reichii asked.

Alysii lost a bit of her cheer, "…Yeah..." she said sadly, "I miss him…I was only eleven when he disappeared, my aunt, his mom was devastated. Everyone panicked over his 'disapperance' except grandpa, it seemed like he was the only one who knew where he went. We asked him about it, but when he told us, all he got were angry, disbelieving accusations and mean looks."

Alysii shook her head slightly in sadness while Reichii and Tonin shared a sad look, "I was the only one who believed him…no one else would…" Alysii took out a small brown pocketbook from the small pouch she had with her, "He told me to find Hunter and gave me this a few months ago…just before he…" Alysii stopped and bit her lip.

Toni and Reichii went over and gave Alysii a hug, "It's alright, Alysii," they said softly, "Let's just go find Hunter, alright?" Alysii nodded slowly, "Yeah, let's go…"

The three girls turned to the temple entrance and as one, they entered.

_-~-~-_

**Chapter One: separation**

Inside the temple, Toni and Reichii stared at the interior, "OH. MY. GOD!!" shouted Reichii, "THIS IS TOO AWESOME!! WOW!!" Reichii's voice echoed. "…DAY-UM…" Toni's eyes were wide with wonder. The temple had many stone blocks around it, and the doors had intricate markings that looked like spiders. However, the one thing that stood out the most was the beautiful, silver spider web that shone as the sunlight escaped through the window and made the web sparkle.

"Now THAT…is what I call a spider web…" Toni blinked, "Seriously…" Reichii gazed up in awe.

Alysii was in the other room of the temple; she scrunched up her face at the pile of debris in the middle of a sand pool (2). "Wow, what happened here?" Alysii wondered then three sparkling objects in the middle of the debris caught her eye. "Hm? What's this?" she wondered.

Alysii made her way through the sand to the debris and bent down. The objects began to sparkle brighter as she reached out for them, _'Ugh, damn it! I...can't…reach!'_ Alysii thought.

"HEY ALYSII!! WHATCHA DOING?!" Toni and Reichii shouted out, startling Alysii.

"Augh!" The girl's head bumped against a wood panel and caused the pile to tumble away, freeing the three objects inside. "Ow…" Alysii whimpered as she rubbed her head, she turned toward the three objects that lay beside her, her eyes widened on shock.

"No…way…" she whispered as her two friends ran up to her.

"Alysii! Are you—HOLY CRAP!" Toni and Reichii gaped at the objects in front of them.

"Are those…" Toni began, "Manacles…?" Reichii finished.

Alysii immediately whipped out her small book and her fingers flew over the pages. When she got to a page, her breathing hitched, "Oh my god…they are…they're manacles…"

The three girls stared at the manacles in front of them in awe; the manacles all had one different colored orb in the middle with two strange white wrist wings, or legs…on the side with a long metal bar that held the orb. The bars were also in different colors that had a colored rectangle in the middle.

One manacle had a black orb with grey stripes and a blood red orb in the middle, along with a dark grey rectangle running down under the orb itself.

The second manacle was light blue with sea foam blue streaks and it had a dark blue orb in the center, along with a black rectangle.

The third manacle was a pale navy blue with red and white swirls, an aqua colored orb sat above an ocean blue rectangle.

The girls all stared at each other, then down at the manacles, "So...what do we do now?" Reichii asked, Toni shrugged, "Any clue, Alysii?" Alysii was about to answer when the pale navy blue manacle suddenly shot up and fastened themselves around her left wrist.

"W-What the hell!?" Toni shouted out as the black manacle fastened on her left wrist.

"Whoa…" Reichii gasped, the dark blue orb sparkling at her, Reichii's manacle was also on her left wrist.

Alysii blinked at the aqua orb that began to glow brightly. _'Wait. GLOW?!'_

"HOLY SHIT!!" Alysii screamed along with her friends as the temple began to shake and rumble. The sand pool they were in began to swirl, they all looked up and noticed the pile of debris begin to sink. "OH NO!" Reichii shrieked, "Crap! What'll we do?!" Toni shouted. Alysii quickly scanned around them, and she noticed a slab of stone getting near them, "Quick! Get on the stone!" she shouted, she grabbed Reichii's hand, who in turn grabbed Toni's and the girls struggled over to the stone.

As soon as they got on, the pile of debris burst and a purplish-pink light lit up the temple.

Alysii, Toni and Reichii gripped each other's hands as the stone slab began to speed toward the eerie glow in the middle of the sand pool.

"GUYS! HANG ON TIGHT!!" Alysii screamed, "Don't let go!!" Reichii cried out, "WHO WOULD?!" Toni shouted back.

They were getting closer, and as they did, Alysii remembered what her grandfather said, _'The entrance of the inner world is through that temple only, when you find your manacles, you will find the entrance.' _Alysii's eyes widened in realization, "Grandfather…" she whispered. The rumbling began to grow louder in volume and the shaking never stopped, Toni and Reichii were screaming and all Alysii could think was, _"I'm coming Hunter, you had better be there, or I'm going to friggin KICK YOUR ASS!"_

Alysii grinned as the sand swallowed her and her friends up.

Then they were falling, upside down in a space filled with swirling, glowing colors. As they looked around, they noticed a green haired woman, her hair flowing around her as her white dress billowed. Her eyes were closed and her smile graced her face.

'_Pretty...' _the three girls thought.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in their eyes, causing them to let go of each other's hands and cover their faces.

"AHHHHH!!!" they screamed as the light enveloped them, then the screams faded away with the light.

Silence.

-~-~-

Seven people, girls and boys mixed around the ages of 9 to 18, looked up to see three bright lights shoot down from the skies above, landing in different parts of the forest near them.

"What was that?!" a 17 year old, purple haired boy asked.

"Don't know, but let's find out!" a 16 year old, mahogany headed boy replied.

A 17 year old spiky, red-headed boy went up to two 17 year old girls, one blonde and one violet-head. "Let's go check it out, I have a weird feeling about this…"

"Alright!" a sandy haired girl around the age of 10 cheered, her 17 year old brother with the same hair color sighed, "And I wanted to take my nap…man…"

They all shot out their arms in the air and shouted, as their manacles glowed.

"SPIDER OUT! LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

**Akki: ZZzzz…  
Arisu: -_- Okay, so I forgot how old everyone was except for Hunter, so I rearranged their ages to be sort of the same. FORGIVE ME!! I hoped you liked the story! –to akki- WAKE THE HELL UP!! **

**First (1): Wiki said that in the animation, Hunter was 11, but in the books, he's 13, so we used the book's age.**

**Second (2) : All I, Arisu, remember from the first episode is a lot of sand and debris, so we're guessing that the sand is still there with a pile of stuff in the middle that blocked the entrance to the inner world. O.o**

**Please review! :D Next update should be this or next week :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arisu: Waii!! GOMEN NASAI MINNA!! TToTT  
Akki: Damn, Arisu…took you long enough XD  
****Arisu: gomen nasaiiii TToTT  
Akki: Hey hey, don't make the readers wait longer!  
Arisu: Gomen!! TTxTT**

"Dialogue"  
_'Thoughts'  
_-~-~- scene change

**NOTE: We've rearranged the ages between the Spider Riders to make it fit comfortably…We find that girls should be younger than their boyfriends…^^; As for the spiders, they're pretty much the same.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"My head…" Toni mumbled as she got up from her awkward position on the grassy forest ground.

As she got up, Toni saw the reason why her head hurt so much when she was shot down from the sky; she had landed on leaves, but her head and landed on a rock. It was amazing that she didn't have a concussion, or wasn't even that dazed in the least!

"Where the hell am I?" Toni asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"Weirdly colored trees, vines hanging everywhere…" Toni trailed off as she looked up, her eyes narrowing a bit from the light, "And a friggin mondo huge orange sun, yup, I'm _definitely_ in the inner world, but where exactly??" The brunette sighed, "What I would give to have Alysii's little book with me with now…"

Toni began to walk, stepping over fallen trees, logs and pushing vines apart all the while searching for her friends.

"REICHII!!" Toni shouted cupping her hands to her moth, "ALYSII!!"

The only answer she got was her echo.

"Ugh…" Toni was aggravated. She was also pissed, pissed because she was alone with no idea where in the inner world she was, pissed because she was alone and also pissed because she was pissed. Got a problem? In her anger, Toni suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around.

Nothing.

Toni shivered, _'I think all those horror movies are catching up to me…'_ she thought and began to walk away, unaware of the large shadow above her, handing on a single white thread of web. The shadow blinked as its eyes caught sight of the black manacle on Toni's right wrist.

"Found you…" it whispered.

-~-~-~-

"…Give me the license plate of the truck that hurt me," Reichii groaned as she lifted her sore body up from the ground.

"I'm freaken sore! WHO'S IDEA WAS TO SHOOT US DWON FROM THE SKU!?" Reichii shouted into the sky, waving her arms around in irritation, her manacle shining in the light.

"Hey guys, aren't you annoyed too?"

Silence.

"Uhh…guys?" Reichii turned around and found that she was alone and her eyes widened in fear and surprise, "EH!?" she shook her head as she shouted again, "I _THOUGHT _the plan was to not let go of each other!!!" Reichii tried to calm herself down, and as she took in her surroundings, she noticed vines, weird trees, logs, and a big orange sun.

"Okay…Okay…no need to panic, just…call out and see if they're near!" Reichii told herself, she cleared her throat, then with a new burst of energy she shouted, "OII!! ALYSII! TONIII!!! WHERE ARE YOU PEEPS?!"

All Reichii got was her own voiced question as an answer.

"Echoes…how I despise them." The chestnut mumbled in defeat, Reichii then started to make her way through the dense forest when she felt something watching her, Reichii turned and saw nothing and gulping in fright, began to hurdle over logs and sprint for her life, _'I shouldn't have watched those movies with Toni!!'_ Reichii wailed in her head.

Unbeknownst to her, Reichii was being followed by a huge shadow, like the one following Toni, it whispered, "It's her! It's her!! WOO!!"

What a strange shadow…

-~-~-~-

"…"

Alysii blinked blearily as she was met with bright light.

"Wha happened?" the girl mumbled incoherently, "Where am I…?"

Alysii grunted as she got up, she had bveen laying on rocks and a log, which was verryyy uncomfortable if you were shot down from the sky. "Okay…seriously, OWW…" Alysii said as she tried to work out the pain her body, she looked around and blinked. _'…What the…??' _Alysii thought in disbelief, she looked up and went slack jawed when her eyes met the beautiful orange sun in the serene blue sky. "This…is it??" Alysii produced her little pocketbook and flipped the pages; she stopped at one section and scanned the contents. When she finally looked up, her eyes were shining with joy and excitement.

"It is!! I'm in the inner world!! WOO!!!!" Alysii laughed in delight and spun in a circle.

Suddenly, Alysii heard a whooshing sound above her; she looked up but she saw nothing. She looked all around her; staring at the trees and vines, thinking that something was there and was watching her every move…oh how right she was.

Alysii's suspicions were correct, as soon as a huge shadow dropped in front of her face.

"AHHHHH!!!" Alysii screamed from shock, falling on her rear as her screams of terror echoed through the forest.

-~-~-~-

Toni turned sharply, her keen ears catching the echoing screams, "Alysii!" she said as she ran towards the directions of the screams, but as soon as she took two steps, the shadow that was following her dropped in front of her face.

Toni's eyes widened, "HOLY FREAKEN SHIZNAKS!" she screeched, and her screams combined with Alysii's, both voices were matched in pitch and volume, and they were about to be joined with one more.

-~-~-~-

Reichii heard the screams and started to run to the closest one, which was Toni's. "Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Reichii shouted as she made her way toward her friend, however, she didn't make it very far, because the large shadow that was following _her_ around dropped down in front of her face.

She started in surprise, but when she actually looked, Reichii let loose a shrill scream, "KYAAAAA!!!!!"

-~-~-~-

Hunter and the other Spider Riders jumped about a foot in the air in surprise as they heard terrified screams come from the forest, they stopped in their tracks due to shock, confusion and bit of fear.

"What the hell!?" Magma shouted.

"Where are those coming from?!" Igenous asked, looking around their area.

"…Sounds like they're coming closer!" Aqune said, her eyes wide.

Indeed, the screams were getting closer, if the rise in volume didn't give the spider riders a clue, the pounding of feet surely did.

"OMFG, THOSE THINGS ARE HUUUUUUGE!!!" shouted a dark brown head girl running out of the trees from their right.

"OHMIGODOHMIGOD, SPIDERS!! SPIDERS!! OHMIGOD!!" A girl with Chestnut hair shrieked, flying (_literally_ FLYING) out of the bushes on their left.

"NO WAY IN _HELL_ AM I GONNA GET THAT HUGE OF A BUG BITE!" An auburn haired girl screamed as she hurtled over some logs in front of the Spider Riders.

The three girls collided with each other and got tangled up in flailing limbs.

"DUDE, REICHII, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"_ME?!_ YOU'RE the one on ME, TONI!!"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON THE BOTH OF YA!"

Hunter and the others had a massive sweat drop form at the side of their heads. The three girls stopped shouting at each other and froze.

"Toni?"

"Reichii?"

"Alysii??"

"OHMIGOD! You girls are okay!" The auburn head girl squealed, her two friends laughed and they gave a massive bear hug to each other.

"Um…Excuse me?" Lumen said, stepping down from Ebony and walking up to the girls, "Who are you?"

The girls turned to Lumen, and instantly froze at the sight of Ebony and the other spiders, "…Oh shiet…" The dark brown haired girl gasped, "There's MORE of them?!" The chestnut haired girl shrieked. The auburn haired girl said nothing as she stared at the person sitting on a dark blue spider, "Hunter??" she gasped.

"Eh?" Igneous, Corona, Aqune, Lumen, Sparkle and Magma turned to Hunter, who at first looked bewildered but then his face showed recognition (not to mention shock), "_Alysii??_"

Alysii's eyes welled up with tears, "HUNTER!!" she cried as she ran towards the red-head and threw her arms around him.

"EHHHH?!" Corona and her other fellow spider riders stared in bewilderment as Alysii clung onto Hunter's shirt and sobbed.

"Err...I think it'd be best for you to leave them alone for a few minutes…" the dark brown haired girl spoke up, "My name's Toni," she said, introducing herself. "And I'm Reichii," the chestnut haired girl said, "Nice to meet you all, and...your…uh…" Toni and Reichii gulped, their eyes widening as they eyed the spiders, "S-Spiders…"

"Nice to meet you as well," Lumen said, "What were you three running from?"

"Yeah, it couldn't have been good from the way you were screaming," Magma said, walking up next to Lumen.

From her place in Hunter's arms, Alysii gasped, "Oh damn, they've probably caught up!"

Toni and Reichii squeaked and they ran past the other spider riders and crashed into Alysii and Hunter, "HELP US, HUNTER!!" they cried.

Hunter had trouble speaking, "From what?" he managed; he was being smushed by the three girls.

"HUGE—"

"SCARILY HUGE!!"

Three large shadows crashed down from the sky above and Hunter got his answer full in the ears.

"SPIDERSSSSS!!!!" The three girls screamed.

Hunter was sure he'd gone deaf.

* * *

**Arisu: Gyaah! Sorry to leave it off there! But I'm going to school on Wed, so I'm sorry!!  
Toni: Are you going to leave the story here after nearly a full YEAR??  
Arisu: Hell no! The chapters won't be THAT long, but it won't be horrendously short either, I'll try my best to keep the word length around 1,000 to 3,000 words! I swear! TTxTT Working on three stories is hard work…I don't know how some people do it!  
Toni: Three stories?? I only see APAAB and this story, where's the third??  
Arisu: You should know, you're helping me with it! -_-  
Toni: Oh right, **_**that**_** story! XD  
Arisu: Not sure when this will be updated again, but I swear to you, I'll do my damndest to finish this story along with the others!**

**Please Review!! TTxTT**


End file.
